


Lollipop, Lollipop, Oh, Lolly Lolly Pop

by kimstheworst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks, F/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Power Rangers - Freeform, Research, dcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimstheworst/pseuds/kimstheworst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night Research with Kevin Tran leads to Late Night Activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop, Lollipop, Oh, Lolly Lolly Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Imagine:  
> "Imagine Spacing Out While Eating a Lollipop and Kevin Getting Really Turned On"  
> http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/87641377504/source
> 
> Mostly fluff. A bit of smut. Though, admittedly, not really good smut.
> 
> And for some reason, a lot of DCU mentions.

Sam and Dean were out on a hunt, which means you and Kevin were stuck inside at the Men of Letters Bunker, yet again, running support until they returned.  God forbid a diligent sheriff or local M.E. require proof of the boys’ credentials and neither you nor Kevin were on the other side of that phone call.

 You and Kevin sat in the library poring over the lore.  Looking for anything that made any sense within the context of the current case.

 “Eats human flesh.  Eats human pancreas.  Eats babies.  We get it monsters like to eat humans.” you muttered, frustrated.   You two had been at it for hours.

 “I found one that likes to, quote ‘tear the hinds from longpigs and place it upon their scalps’.” he replied.

 “That is a literal asshat.”

 “Yep.”

 “I am so done with playing Oracle, right now.” you said rubbing your eyes.

 “If you’re Oracle, what does that make me?” Kevin asked.

 “I don’t know...Alpha?” you offered.

 He turned slowly toward you  “...you mean the robot from Power Rangers?”

 “Yes.”

 “He’s not even in the DCU.”

 “It’s a crossover event.” you explained. “Who knows, maybe Power Rangers takes place on Earth 523?”

 About twenty minutes later, exhaustion began to overtake you in earnest.  Your head bobbed forward in the middle of you taking notes on a yellow legal pad, jolting you awake.  Looking down at the yellow legal pad upon which you had been taking notes you could definitively tell the place where you had lost consciousness.  You had meant to write “Amenophus”, however, in your half conscious state you had written “squirrel” instead.   You needed some caffeine, stat.

 “Okay.  I need some Redbull or Monster or whatever peepee tasting energy shit we have hanging around.  Want anything from the kitchen?” you said yawning.

 “I’m good.”  he waved you on.

 You went to the fridge.  No energy drinks. Fuck.  

“Okay, there must be something in this damn kitchen to keep me awake.” you thought.

Coffee? No.  It upset your stomach something terrible.  Which was odd considering your propensity for drinks with names like “Powersurge” and “Lightningpiss”.  

You needed something with sugar.  “Sugar. Sugar.  Where’s the fucking sugar in this place?”  you wondered.  You could definitely tell that Sam was the last one to do the shopping.  Health food as far as the eye could see.

 You started opening drawers, desperately searching for anything that could keep you going.  In a random drawer you found an old Cherry flavored Blow Pop.

 “Better than fucking nothing.” you said to yourself.

 “Charms Blow Pop! Take one!” you announced as you returned to the library holding the candy aloft.

“No luck with the go juice?” Kevin asked.

“Nary a drop to be had in the entire bunker, my good sir.”

 You settled back into your chair, unwrapped the candy and plopped the bright red sucker into your mouth.

Man, you hadn’t had a blow-pop in a long time.  It tasted like nostalgia and innocence.  It tasted like the world did back when your research assistant duties were about Rembrandts and Warhols instead of rougarous and wendigos.   But that was the past.  This was the present.  And in the present you were searching over 100 years worth of text for that one monster you were up against this week.  Time to get back to reading.  

 A few minutes passed.  The sugar started to kick in and you were waking up a little bit.  Or maybe it was just the fact that you had some sort of activity to keep your mouth going that was doing the trick.  Either way it stopped all the words you read from running together.

 Out the corner of your eye you noticed that Kevin had stopped reading and was in fact looking over at you while you slowly sucked on the bright red lollipop.  

 In your mind you saw the movie version of this moment.  You in the foreground- sitting there minding your own business, slowly wrapping your lips around the sugary sweet, sucking on the candy and pulling it back out as the camera rack focused to Kevin in the background looking at you, mouth agape.    His eyes blown with lust.  With interest.

 You slowly turned toward him.

“Are you ok there, Kev?”

He quickly snapped his head away.

“Yep. I’m fine.”  he said swallowing hard.

“Okay…” you said, knowing better, but turning back to your book all the same.

 It had definitely been a long time for Ole Kevin, if ever, if just seeing you eating a lollipop was doing it for him.

After a few seconds, you noticed he was looking at you again.   

 If he was going to keep staring, well, why not give him something to stare at?

 You slowly licked the lollipop, taking it in your mouth and hollowing your cheeks.  

“Mmmmm” you moaned as orgasmically as possible.   You pulled the Blow-pop from your lips with a loud pop.

“What are you doing?”  Kevin asked.

“Just having a snack.” you said winking at him.

“Right.” he said turning back to his book.

 

You crossed the room to where he was sitting and perched yourself on the edge of the table, crossing your legs like how you thought a pinup girl would-High and at an impossibly uncomfortable angle.   You popped the lollipop from your mouth seductively.     Kevin tried to ignore you sitting right next to him.

 

“Kevin?” you began.

“Yes?” he said nervously.

“Are you a virgin?”

“What?” he exclaimed, angling his chair away from the table to talk to you.

“It’s okay if you are, you know.”

“I used to have a girlfriend.”

“Yeah and you were also in advanced placement.  And played the cello.”

“Hey, us band kids could get pretty freaky.”

“You don’t say.”

You and Kevin locked eyes.  You kept sucking on your candy, a flirty smirk across your face.   

 

Kevin rose from his chair and slowly came toward you, eyes on your lips.  You uncrossed your legs allowing him closer.

 

“So, not a virgin?” you said.

“No.”  he replied soft and low.

 

He cupped your face in both his hands and slowly leaned in tilting his head to one side. His soft lips met your candy coated ones, kissing you tentatively.  Softly.  Sweetly.   

 

Your hands went up around his neck to cross at the back of his head, the lollipop now held in your right hand.  His hands slipped from face to your shoulders.  They sloped down your sides to your lower back where they came to rest just above your ass.

 

His kiss deepened and became hungrier. You slipped your tongue into his mouth and his met yours in kind.  You searched each others mouths.  You tasted each other.  And you both tasted good.   Right.   His hands slipped down to cup your ass and he pulled you in tighter to him.   He leaned his forehead against yours, searching your face.  You nodded and brought your legs up around his hips, pulling him into you.  

 

He worked at your pants feverishly and pulled them off.  He caught your face and kissed you again, urgently.  You undid his belt and palmed his length. He groaned as his eyes began to roll back in his head.

 

“Got a condom?” you whispered in his ear.

“YES. YES.  I HAVE A CONDOM.” he said leaving a Kevin shaped cloud in his wake.  He zoomed back not even a half second later brandishing a square foil packet.  

 

He paused for a second, about to tear open the packaging.  “Wait are we doing it right here?”

“That’s kind of what I was going for.  Why?  Too exposed?” you asked.

“They’re gonna be so pissed if we do it on the lore...or the angel tablet.” Kevin worried.

“Well, then I believe that’s why they invented this move.” you said sending all the books, papers and ancient artifacts crashing off the table and onto the floor with one fell swoop of your arms.

“You’re cleaning that up later.”  Kevin sighed.

You shook your head with a sly grin. “Shut up and fuck me, already.” You grabbed him by the collar and kissed him deeply as he rolled his condom on.

 

“Ready?” he asked.

You nodded yes and he slid into you slowly.  He was a little bigger than you had expected and it took a few seconds longer than you would have liked to acclimate to his presence in you.

“Keep going” you said after a second.  

With that Kevin set a slow, steady pace, keening into you, while sweetly kissing you on the lips and brushing your hair out of your face.   

 

He sped up, matching his thrusts with feverish kisses down your neck and along your shoulders.  He slipped a hand down between you and rubbed you right where you needed.

“Fuck” he started grunting under his breath, sweat forming across his forehead matting his hair in shards.  

You ran your fingers up into his hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss as the sensation built in your nethers.

 

You hooked your legs around his waist and began to roll your hips with his harder, faster thrusts, causing your orgasm to mount faster within you.  "God, you're so beautiful." He moaned. 

"Shut up and talk nerdy to me" you said with a half smile.

"Gonna fuck you like you're Harley Quinn and I'm the Joker" he grunted.

"Less abusive pairing" you said.

"I'M BATMAN." he growled with a wry smile.

You giggled "Better."

"Gonna make you scream like you're Black Canary." he managed to get out.

“Oh god.  Almost there” you said.  Kevin nodded into your shoulder in agreeance.  “Go” he said and with a low moan from him you finished together in an explosion of bliss.

 

He rolled off you a second later,  flopping onto the library table.  Both of you a sweaty mess.

 

Kevin's phone rang half a second later, lighting up with Dean's name.

“Kev, what do you and Y/N have on this sitch?”

“Ummm”  Kevin hopped off the table grabbing at any book that would give him the name of any monster to throw out at the moment. “Maybe angels, rougarou...cursed object?”

“Why are you out of breath?” Dean questioned.

“What? I’m not...” Kevin protested.

You could almost hear Dean’s eyes rolling on the other end of the line “If you two kids are done playing doctor, we have people to save.”  Dean paused  “Oh and sanitize the damn table, okay?”

Dean hung up.

 

You curled into Kevin’s side and he reached down with one arm to hold you.

 

“That was Dean.  We have to burn this table.”  

"Ok, first, one more round?  I'm Babs, you're Nightwing?"

"Yesssss" he said kissing you on the forehead.

  
  
  
  



End file.
